Bad Joke
by Cocktail-sama
Summary: /Historia por viñetas/ Mikisugi tenía algo importante que decirle a Matoi-kun, ¿qué otra tonteria podría ser además de que su rara organización se hacía llamar Nudist Beach? "Hoy tendrás el gusto de tener mi cuerpo". Ah, conque era eso...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kill la Kill y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazuki Nakashima.

* * *

**_Bad Joke._**

¿Por qué Mikisugi se me acerca tan de repente?

Tiene una mirada que denota lo pervertido que es, ¿y qué es eso de que sus pezones brillan en violeta cuando explica algo? No puede haber algo más ridículo que eso. Díganme de otro sujeto que sea tan raro como este. ¿No? Exacto, porque no hay alguien más hentai que él. Hoy he venido a este lugar sólo porque me ha dicho que tiene algo importante que decirme. No es como si fuera interesante tener que venir aquí sólo para verlo. Por supuesto que no me interesa, Mikisugi era mi aburrido y soso profesor del cual después me enteré tiene algo que ver con Senketsu y mi padre, a pesar de todo no sé ni sus verdaderos motivos y las razones por las que me está ayudando.

Me siento en el sillón flojamente. Recargo los brazos en lo alto del respaldo y hago un cruze de piernas a lo bestia mientras pongo en mi rostro el mejor de los gestos para darle a entender que hable de una buena vez.

Mikisugi está sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana que curiosamente siempre tiene abierta para su disposición de hacerse el dramático y decir todas sus chorradas de su mal chiste de la playa nudista. Sonríe y se va quitando los lentes inclinando la cabeza.

Tuerzo la boca sin poder evitarlo, que me diga de una vez eso que deseguro será información que me ayude, porque a pesar de que sea pevertido y loco, me ha ayudado bastante. Aquí viene el demente y su brillo que le resalta por todo el cuerpo. Al final se deslizó el accesorio arriba del pelo, dejando a mi vista su cara arrogante y relucientemenete fastidiosa.

Senketsu mueve su "ojo" hacia mí, luego siento como si el uniforme se encogiera, entonces entorna la vista inmediatamente hacia el sujeto de pelo azul pero no dice nada. Lo curioso de Mikisugi es que cuando entra a modo "soy el chico raro de la playa nudista" parece ser otra persona demasiado diferente. Cuando tiene las gafas y finge ser el profesor idiota su cuerpo se encorvaba, la barbilla (mejor dicho, todo el rostro) se le deformaba y los cabellos se le vuelven cenizcos y no tan brillantes como en realidad los tiene, ¿será que se lo tiñe? ¡Bah!

Me quedo pensando en qué tiene dentro de la cabeza este personaje tan extraño. Ya ni Mako me hace tener tantas dudas. Repentinamente camina a donde estoy, deteniéndose hasta que queda precisamente delante de mi cara, es tan poca la distancia de separación que me desconcerto.

"Matoi-kun" empieza a hablar, "¿Estás lista para lo que voy a decirte?" me pregunta sonriendo. Estoy segura de que él tiene algo en mente, menos mal que tengo la tijera para cualquier cosa.

"Mmh" asiento con la cabeza, sintiéndome incrédula porque ahora que lo analizo, no está haciendo su acto de desnudarse como de costumbre, pues la corbata negra y la camisa blanca siguen intactas.

"Este es el día en que todo lo que quieres se hará realidad. Hoy por fin tendrás el gusto de tener mi cuerpo".

Mikisugi me sigue mirando después de decir esas frases tan zafadas. Mi rostro se expande en ironía, teniendo la imagen de una caricatura mal hecha con el mero fin de causar risas a carcajadas. Frunzo las cejas, mi boca desaparece, mis ojos se hacen gruesas líneas sin color en modo horizontal. Tres puntos negros aparecen arriba de mí en el tiempo de tres cortos e infernales segundos. Me sonrojo brutalmente, ¿quién se ha creído este?

El chico nudista continúa sin despegar su vista de mi rostro. Desliza los pies a los lados, abriendo sus piernas sorprendentemente sin caerse, lo cual veo de una forma retorcida. Este tío tiene algo mal en el cerebro, esto es absurdo.

"Eh, ¿qué dices... Matoi-kun?" me cuestiona para enterarse de algo obvio. Sus ojos verdes penetran en los azules míos, una marca de enojo* se dibuja encima de mi nuca, él se va acercando más y más cual un acosador sin escrúpulos. No le doy tiempo de más y tomo la gigantesca tijera roja y se la planto directo en la cara, lo cual le deja hundida la piel, pero posterior a un par de minutos y una mano cubriéndo lo feo que estaba, su apariencia vuelve a ser la misma, esta vez irradiando un brillo que me causa un escalofrío.

"Es un chiste, ¿cierto?".

"Vamos, Matoi-kun, no te resistas" dice a la par de que se quita su camisa en mis narices (la corbata se hallaba en el suelo por si se lo preguntan). Por lo que miro ya está recargado y como si no hubiera pasado nada.

'Este idiota está de broma' pienso, sabiendo que en mi mejilla derecha se va dibujando otro signo de enojo. Lo ignoro totalmente. Prefieron dirigirme a la salida con un aspecto de dibujo manga irreal y creativo. Mi ojo se entrecierra sólo de arriba y camino lejos de ahí. Senketsu se queda mudo.

Nudist Beach.

Qué nombre más ridículo.

* * *

_(*) Si no me di a entender, son las curvas que crean "una vena hinchada" pero como ésta que digo se hace en el cabello que cubre la nuca no es una vena obviamente. Hopeyoulikeit. _

_Por cierto, estoy programando un montón de fanfics de KLK de todo tipo (excepto yaoi): yuri, lemon, hetero, etcétera._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bad Joke.**_

¿Cómo es que he llegado a esto?

No es como si de verdad quisiera su cuerpo.

De todo lo más raro que me puede pasar, precisamente es el profesor nudista la mente siniestra tras todo esto. De seguro que este era su plan desde un principio, pero bueno. Qué le voy a hacer. Estoy completamente segura de que hay algo más que me quiere decir, algo que no es otra más de sus babosadas. Suspiro al hallarme frente a la puerta. Toco el timbre y espero pacientemente a que alguien responda. Nada. Toco por segunda vez y sigue igual, nadie sale a ver quién es. Pongo un rostro de molestia y llego a pensar en que eso es lo mejor, en que debo largarme por donde vine y olvidar el asunto. Un segundo después, mi conciencia me dice lo contrario y con la desesperación a punto de llenarme, me asomo por la ventana derecha, y luego la izquierda, sin embargo, no veo ni una mierda. Las ventanas están cubiertas de polvo.

"¡Oe! ¡Mikisugi!" grito molesta. "¡Sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta!".

Gruño, estoy a punto de tomar la tijera en mis manos y romper la puerta si es necesario. Lo hago y la elevo, en seguida la dirijo con fuerza mientras de mi boca sale un grito como si estuviera a media pelea con algún mequetrefe como lo es Sanageyama.

"¡Aaahhh!" de repente, la puerta se abre y me detengo a justas antes de enterrarle la punta metálica de mi arma al líder de los locos nudistas. Mi cara se vuelve un dibujo hecho por algún niño de parvulario. ¿Por qué diablos no abría? ¿Es acaso sordo? Bajo la tijera y me relajo, preparándome para lo próximo que él me diga. Le echo un vistazo y lo noto más despeinado de lo normal, no porque no esté en su modo 'sexy nude', sino porque, a pesar de que tiene lo lentes y está todo soso, su camisa la tiene desabotonada y no usa la horrible corbata de trabajador infiltrado.

"Oh, Matoi-kun".

Pasa una de sus manos arriba de su cabeza, revolviéndose los pelos cenizos. Y es entonces que me doy cuenta de que tal vez se encontraba dormido. Genial, ahora me siento mal. Pero si no hay razón, entonces, ¿por qué me preocupa? Él me ha hecho pasar vergüenza, así que si hoy lo desperté, eso significa que hemos empezado a estar a mano.

"¿Así que a fin de cuentas, hoy has venido por mi cuerpo?".

¡POW!

Lo golpeo justo en su fea cara de raro pervertido. El color de mi piel se pinta irremediablemente de un tono rojizo, mi ceja derecha está a punto de tener un tic nervioso así que le doy la espalda mientras cruzo mis brazos, casi encontrándome a punto de gruñir por toda la calle.

"Y-yo no he venido por eso, Mikisugi" aclaro, enfatizando la palabra 'eso' para que vaya teniendo la idea de que no es más que un enfermo.

Sorpresivamente percibo unas manos deslizarse trás mi espalda, lo cual hace que toda mi piel se erice. Pongo una cara de espanto al deducir que el falso profesor es quien me está tocando. Mis mejillas se colorean más de rojo, a la vez que dentro de mí se va creando un enojo que pesaría cientos de kilos. Sabía que no podía confiar en él. Cada vez que pienso que tiene increíbles estrategias (sin mencionar la información), sale con una cosa que mata todas mis buenas expectativas. ¿Y lo peor? Siento ahora mismo que sus pezones está brillantes detrás mío. Me da escalofríos. ¡Ni Senketsu tiene idea, se ha quedado mudo de lo horrible que me va¡ No lo soporto. ¡¿Qué onda con sus pezones brillantes?! ¿Será así desde su nacimiento? Es en serio, ¡NO ES COMO SI DE VERDAD QUISIERA SU CUERPO! Así que por favor, que quite sus manos de mí ya.

Mis brazos se tensan, pero logro coger la tijera y para cuando doy la vuelta a punto de atacarlo en defensa propia, arrebatadamente él me agarra de la cintura y me planta un beso sin mi consentimiento. Mis ojos se quedan abiertos, la tijera no se cae, pero mis músculos se debilitan considerablemente. Lo miro, impactada, los lentes de mosca ya no están y su modo de playa ha llegado. Siento sus labios chocar contra los míos, lo cual me deja más que pasmada.

¿Qu...? ¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Finalmente se aleja de mi boca, no obstante, se arrima a mi cuello y dice: "Entonces bien, empecemos" dice en mi oído, "Ryuko-kun" susurra al final en medio de una risita que me hace temblar.

—

—

**N/A:** I don't really want to write. But... KLK is the best :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bad Joke.**_

Doy un mega grito interno. Siento mi cara arder, es tan repentino que no pienso dejar atadas estas emociones y entonces grito de verdad. Grito como una condenada mientras alejo de un golpe al tarado de Mikisugi. Escupo los restos de aquel apestoso beso, me froto los labios con el brazo una y otra vez, deseando que la maldita sensación de la cálida y áspera boca del pervertido de playa se vaya y me deje en paz. Mis ojos están abiertos en susto total.

¿Qué ha querido decir el bastardo? Ya le dije que su cuerpo no me interesa en lo absoluto.

"Ryuko-kun" dice él, acercándoseme nuevamente por la espalda. "¿Qué sucede?" su voz suena tan calmada y con un toque de diversión. No sé ni en qué pensar, si en cómo partirle la cara o en cómo hacer para que mis mejillas se calmen.

En eso, percibo cómo Senketsu se tensa enroscándose en mí como si estuviera temblando, gira 'su ojo' hacia mí y entonces habla: "Ryuko, has empezado a exaltarte mucho. Tu sangre está caliente". Lo que me faltaba. Me quedo callada, bajando la mirada suavemente, con la frente de color morado. Mi mano se va cerrando inconscientemente y de repente ya tengo un puño elevado en el aire. Doy media vuelta y me encuentro con Mikisugi colocándose sus lentes, esbozando una sonrisa patéticamente digna de un hombre como él. Su look de chico aburrido aparece de nuevo y mis ganas de golpearlo disminuyen.

"¿Así que aún no estás lista, Ryuko-kun?" suspira y continúa, "y yo que pensaba que finalmente este sería el día".

Gruño. Estoy molesta. Ya me he cabreado. ¿Qué se trae él con tanto rollo de 'tener su cuerpo' y sobre todo, qué significa ese beso que me ha plantado recién? ¿Acaso quiere volverme loca? Ni en sueños permitiría que alguien me dejara así de ridículo. ¿Sería mejor que le siguiera el juego? A ver si le gusta que lo deje en las mismas. Lo malo es que mi cara se pone toda roja y no actúo bien, joder. ¿Y entonces? Agh, debo de dejar de hacer preguntas en mi cabeza. ¡Lo haré, a por el nudista!

Carraspeo un poco y digo: "Hey, Mikisugi, ¿es que acaso no me conoces? Eso me agarró desprevenida, pero lo que venga después, estará bien".

Mi voz se suaviza lo suficiente como para ser convincente. ¡Lo he engañado! Mikisugi forma una facción confundida, como si se impresionara por lo que acabo de decir. ¿Acaso habré sonado muy rara? Me sonrojo intensamente, él me mira fijamente y eso me hace pensar en que me oí como una verdadera idiota. En serio, ¿quién diría algo como eso que dije? Por favor, ni siquiera Gamagoori se la creería. Quiero echarme para atrás y darme un buen palmazo en la frente.

No ha ni empezado la guerra y ya perdí.

"Ryuko" dice la voz del profesor falso en un susurro. Su cabello cubre la mitad de sus lentes, lo cual obviamente, disminuye su visión. Alzo la cabeza, preguntándome ahora qué cosas extrañas pasarían por aquí. "¿Estás jugando conmigo?".

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Mil veces mierda.

Se supone esto no iba a pasar. Mi garganta se seca, no sé qué responderle. Me he puesto tan nerviosa de un segundo a otro que ya hasta estoy dudando de quién soy. Mis piernas no se mueven, y todo se ve tan borroso, mi frente quema y me siento con sudor cubriendo mi piel.

"¡Ah, pero qué gracioso eres! ¡Eh, Mikisugi!" río lo más normal que puedo, a pesar de que sé que suena bien fingido.

"Jamás creí que fueras así, Matoi-kun".

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?".

"Es como si no te importaran... estos sentimientos que tengo por ti".

"Agh, Mikisugi... ¿De qué estás hablando? Todo esto es una broma, ¿cierto? Una muy mala broma que quisiste hacerme pero para que lo sepas, no te funcionó".

Los labios de él me indican que su humor cayó completamente. Dirige su mano derecha a su cara y se quita lo lentes en un movimiento fugaz. ¿Por qué no sólo deja el chiste y sigue a dormir en paz?

"¡Matoi-kun!" grita, "¡Para mí, no es un juego, ni una broma! ¡Yo quiero hacerte mía!". Y se me avienta con los brazos abiertos, los cuales me envuelven por la cintura y la cabeza. Recibo un beso más de parte de mi ex-profesor. Me mete la lengua, lo intento morder pero estoy en un shock increíble, que lo único que me hace sentir como en un volcán es lo siguiente; su mano escurriéndose a mis senos, toma uno entre sus largos dedos y me acaricia fuertemente. No puedo ni pestañear.

¿Era esto...? A lo que Mikisugi se había estado refiriendo todo este tiempo era...

¡¿A TENER SEXO?!

* * *

a/n: Next chapter will be lemonade ;)))


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bad Joke.**_

No soy capaz de resguardar mi voz, de repente se me sale un gemido. La mano de Mikisugi está tibia y va deslizándose encima del traje de marinera, tocándome, rozándome, me empiezo a poner mucho más roja. Mi cara arde en vergüenza y la ira va en aumento pero no puedo actuar ni un poco, tan siquiera para detenerlo. Mis piernas flaquean cuando el profesor besa la curvatura de mi cuello. ¿De qué se trata esto? Jamás me había sentido así. En toda mi vida un hombre me había tocado tan descaradamente. Me sigo preguntando por qué demonios aún no hago ni un maldito intento por apartar a Mikisugi. Jadeo y llevo el cuerpo hacia el frente, percibiendo los largos dedos masculinos darle un fuerte apretón a mis curvas.

Que me toque los senos es extraño, pero que se atreviera a ir a mi trasero ya es el colmo. Sólo significa una cosa: debería matarlo. En serio que sí, aunque bueno, todos sabemos que es un chiste. Otro muy mal chiste. Como el que él me está haciendo hoy.

Me coge de las piernas, me carga y entramos a la casa mientras me roba otro beso. Esta caricia me atonta y me hace sentir débil, maldita sea. Su lengua lame mis labios y por reacción natural gimo suavemente, lo cual le permite adentrarse en mi cavidad. Mis manos se ponen tiesas, no sé en dónde ponerlas. La tijera hace un minuto que la dejé caer.

"Ryuko..." susurra roncamente. Mis ojos se entrecierran y lo próximo que hago lo dicta mi cerebro sin que mi alma lo desee. Llevo mis brazos a su cuello y lo envuelvo tiernamente, cierro completamente la mirada y saboreo el beso.

Mikisugi me deposita lentamente en el viejo sofá entretanto nos seguimos besando. Mi corazón late y late, haciendo "doki doki" a cada segundo. Suspiro, una vez separamos nuestras bocas, mi aliento se vuelve denso y caliente, las pupilas del profesor falso están cubiertas de pasión pura. Se aleja de mí por un instante para resbalar la camisa detrás de su espalda, su piel queda descubierta ante mí. Mierda. No es la primera vez que lo veo semidesnudo, después de todo él es un tipo raro, miembro de la rara organización Playa Nudista. Río bajito, con ironía. No sé qué carajos hago todavía tumbada en este sillón cuando podría darle un puñetazo y salir corriendo por la puerta, o tal vez, saltando por la ventana, quién sabe.

Desvío la mirada, ahora estoy más asustada que enojada. Mi cuerpo no rechaza a Mikisugi, y no sé qué es lo que quiere decir. Tener sentimientos por él es como... tener sentimientos por una palmera. Sí, exacto, absurdo. Eso es. ¿Pero qué es más absurdo que tener sentimientos por una palmera? Que a esa palmera le brillen los pezones en violeta. Ay, en qué estás pensando, Ryuko, si las palmeras no tienen pezones...

"¡Ryuko!" la voz de Mikisugi me corta la chusca inspiración y con lo primero que se encuentran mis ojos es su rostro, con algunos cabellos azulados cayendo ligeramente a sus costados. "Ryuko, ¿te encuentras bien?".

¿Qué contesto?

"Mhn" asiento algo ida. Y poco después, digo "Oe, Mikisugi, ¿por qué...? ¿por qué haces esto?". Quiero que me diga la verdad. Soy una chica después de todo, y para las chicas algo como esto debe ser importante, ¿n-no?

"Ryuko-kun..." habla con una voz segura, que me hace estar muy atenta. "_Watashi wa node daisuki_*".

Mis pupilas se dilatan al oírlo, mis mejillas se colorean de un rojo intenso y de repente me siento muy incómoda. Maldita sea, me acaba de decir eso y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo sexy que se ha visto cuando me lo ha dicho. Me encojo en mi lugar, Mikisugi amplía su sonrisa, va posicionándose encima de mi cuerpo e inmediatamente pongo mis manos sobre su pecho con fin de eludir el contacto.

"¿Te ha quedado claro, Ryuko-kun?".

"D-deja de bromear, Mi-mikisugi... Será mejor que ya no digas estupideces, ¿por qué no mejor dices qué es lo que quieres de mí y dejas de joderme?".

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que te a...?".

"Cállate".

"Ryuko-kun...".

"Todo lo que me dices es una mentira" sollozo, maldiciéndome una y otra vez por parecer tan niña, "Dime, Mikisugi... ¿te gusta burlarte de mí?".

"¡RYUKO!" Mikisugi me grita, tomándome de los hombros, forzándome a darle la cara. "¡Nada de esto es un chiste! ¡Te amo! Esto que siento por ti me provoca dolor, no lo puedo aguantar más, pero si para ti tanto te parece un a chiste, será mejor que...".

"¡Basta! ¿Y entonces qué Mikisugi? ¿Qué hago yo? ¡¿Qué pasa si tengo miedo de sentir lo mismo por ti?!".

En seguida, puedo ver cómo el rostro del profesor falso queda pasmado.

Y así mis lágrimas brotan.

* * *

*_Watashi wa node daisuki_, significa (means): "Porque te amo" ('Because I Love You').

N/A:

¡Hola! Ya llegué, btchs xD

Por fin contesté los reviews. Ya me hice la promesa de SIEMPRE, siempre, siempre contestarlos, aunque a veces me tarde MUCHO, mucho, mucho. Sin embargo, los anónimos están aquí:

_shingekiFanatica:_ Hi! Muchas gracias por pasar a leer mi fanfic de chistes :P

_loag:_ ¡Te doy un pañuelo! ¡Un pañuelo! ¡No te desangres! ¡NOOOOOOO! Hola. Muchas gracias por pasarte por mi fanfic :D

_mamita:_ Well, I suppose you and "mami" are the same person, so I'll try to answer you in english. Thank you very much for reading my fanfic! I'm very grateful. In this chapter I tried to add a little drama, so that's why I could not write a complete lemon, sorry. I hope you can continue my fanfic, and don't know... Maybe later I could make a _special_ SatsukixRyuko story :D /ifyouknowwhatimean/

Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos hasta la próxima ;D

P.D:¿YA SE ENTERARON QUE KILL LA KILL VA A TENER UNA OVA? /GRITO FANGIRL/


End file.
